onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White
Snow White is the wife of Prince James, whom she calls "Charming". She is the mother of Emma Swan. History Snow White was born in the realm of Happily Ever After to her father, King Leopold, and her mother, the Queen, who's name has not been revealed. Early in Snow White's life she told a secret about a woman she met, breaking her trust and sending this woman down a path of darkness. Many years after her mother died her father remarried a woman named Regina. The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree During a day in the garden of the of her father's castle, she met her father's new friend who he found on a walk by a river. This new friend The Genie of Agrabah became a close friend of her father's for the short time he was at the castle, during her father's birthday he spoke to everyone who was in the banquet hall about how happy he was to have his daughter as she reminds him of his first wife; being the fairst of them all. A few days after her father's birthday King Leopold was found murdered in his bed, after a search of his room and the castle they royal guards found a Agrabahan Vipers one native to the land the Genie came from; though the guards searched the Genie was never found. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter After the death of her father King Leopold by poisonous vipers, Snow White wept over her fathers casket while her step-mother Regina the Evil Queen began to look for someone to kill Snow White as she is very popular with her around her father's kingdom. During an outing in the woods Snow White walked with a knight who was uncomfortable in his armor. He had been sent by her step-mother to watch over her, she knew he wasn't a knight because he didn't give his condolences once he met her, like all the knights did. Snow White hit the Huntsman with a bag of apples so she could escape, but she was found again later in the day and he told her that he was sent by the Queen to kill her and take her heart. As the Huntsman found Snow White she was writing a letter to the Evil Queen hoping her death would end her suffering and she would rule the subjects of the kingdom justly and stong, when the Huntsman read it he took pity on her and let her escape making a whisle to call for help if she was ever in trouble. The Huntsman used a heart of a deer which he brought back to show his job was done as the Evil Queen asked as well as Snow White's letter, on the run she no where else to go but stay hidden in the woods of her father's kingdom. While the Evil Queen ruled from King Leopolds palace, she had wanted posters of Snow White put out over the kingdom for a reward of her capture. Snow Falls As the months went by Snow White became a thief taking valuables from the carriages of the Evil Queen, saving enough to leave the kingdom behind and start a new life somewhere else where she wouldn't have to worry about the Queen's wrath. Upon stealing from a carriage as a woman screamed Snow White found herself being chased by a man who's valuables she stole, after this man threw her from her horse he was suprised to find it was a woman who stole from him. With that moment of suprise Snow White got the upper hand of the situation and got away on horse back, looking back at the man and smirking as he said he would find her. After some time the man found her and caught her with a trap, which right outside where she was living in a large stump in the woods. He introduced himself as Prince James though Snow White said he looks more like a Prince Chaming to her, the prince knew that she was Snow White who was wanted by the Evil Queen. Prince James said he wouldn't take her in if she gave back the ring she stole as it sentmintal to him, only to find he sold it off to some Trolls; but she agreed to help. For a time Snow White helped until they stopped by a stream where she ran away right into the arms of the Evil Queens knights, once caught they were about take out her heart until Prince James saved her by killing the knights who held her. Since Prince James saved Snow White from a horrible death she decided to take him to where the trolls are camped out, under the Troll Bridge. While they walked Prince James was curious of the powder she wore around her neck, she told the prince that the powder was fairy dust from a which when used would bring a terrible fate. And told the prince she was wanted by the Evil Queen because of something she did to her when she was young, unknowingly destorying the Queen happiness along with it. Before they got to the bridge, Snow White told him to not say anything about him being of royality or the Trolls would use his position for their gain. Once at the bridge Snow White and Prince James try to bargin with the Trolls to get his ring back, but the Trolls find it curious that she would be paying for a ring she sold off. Finding Snow White's poster in her bag the Trolls figure that the prince was of royality and attack, the Prince gets in the way of the Trolls as the try to get Snow White telling her to go. Looking back at the fighting Snow White runs back to save the Prince throwing the fairy dust at the Trolls turning them into bugs, having got his ring back Snow White and the Prince go their separate ways. 7:15am During the month since Snow White's adventure with Prince James she find's she cannot stop thinking about him, finding that a month has past already when her friend Red Riding Hood comes to give her vegetiables whom she calls Red. Snow White ask Red if the wedding of Prince Charming and Abigail is still on which Red tells her it is, at this point Snow White says she wishes she could find a way to forget about the Prince that she has fallen for. Upon hearing this Red doesn't say anything but Snow White knows by her expression on her face as she insists what she knows, Red tells her that there is a man which can help her but for a price... Rumpelstiltskin. After traveling into a dark swamp as Snow White was tieing up her boat she met Rumpelstiltskin for the first time telling him of a love she cannot forget, he gives her a potion to forget about the prince wanting only a lock of her hair for payment. As Snow White is about to drink from the potion a bird lands on her hands with a letter, as she reads it she finds that it is a letter from the Prince she loves asking her to see him before day of her wedding. If she sees him and feels the same way, he will run away with her as he doesn't love the woman he is going to marry with all his heart! Traveling to The Castle she easily enters without notice until she is caught where she shouldn't be after seeing her prince walk by, being taken down into the dungeon where she is put in a cell next to a Dwarf who introduced himself as Grumpy who also had a story of love that also brought him into the dungeon. After a few minutes Stealthy one of Grumpy's friends came and unlocked the cell setting him free, as Snow White says her goodbye to him and hope he finds his love again Grumpy unlocks her cell. As the three work their way out of the dungeon, Snow White try's to tell them to use another exit but Grumpy gets caught again and as Stealthy dies before his eyes; only to be saved by Snow White when she threatens King George that she will burn down the castle if he doesn't let him go free. Snow White is taken to a private chamber where King George tells her that she should tell the prince that she doesn't love him or the king will kill the prince without a second thought. Going to the prince's private chamber Snow White tells him that she doesn't love him and he should marry King Midas daughter Abigail, leaving the castle she meets Grumpy and six Dwarves begin to walk with her when she is deep in the forest. Grumpy asks if she would like to stay with them until she is ready to go off on her own again as she is broken hearted right now, though Snow White begins to take and open the potion Rumpelstitlskin gave her she is stopped by Grumpy telling her the heartache is what makes us who we are. As a day or two has gone by Grumpy finds out by Red Riding Hood that the Prince callled off the wedding and is searching for her, only to find that she has taken the potion and forgotten all about her true love. Pilot Some time later, she was put under a sleeping curse by eating one of the Evil Queen's apples. Finding Snow White in a death like state the Seven Dwarfs constructed a tree coffin for her making it as beautiful site as Snow White was when she was alive. Prince Charming woke her from this sleepless death with true love's kiss, awakening her memories of the prince and how much she loved him. Snow White now on her way to Happily ever after, Prince Charming takes her and the seven dwarves back to his castle for their wedding. During their final vows the Evil Queen crashes Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming as she walks up to the couple Snow White takes her prince's sword and threatens the Queen as showing no fear. Snow White watches as the Evil Queen smirks at her and vows that she will have her revenge both on the couple and everyone else at the wedding who has had a happily ever after. While Snow is pregnant with Emma she shares her fears of the Evil Queen's revenge with Prince Charming. Wanting to do anything to ease her mind the prince agrees to let her meet with Rumpelstiltskin. Snow then makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin for infromation on the Queen's Revenge in return for her unborn daughter's name. After Emma is born, she tells Prince Charming to put Emma into the magical wardrobe. She later finds him lying on the ground, next to the magical wardrobe. In Happily Ever After she’s Snow White, the fairest of them all. Lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, and skin as white as snow. Her alter ego in Storybrooke is Mary Margaret Blanchard, Henry's teacher. Gallery To see Snow White's Gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Princesses Category:Season 1 Category:Snow White Category:Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:War Council Member